


a nice welcome home

by screamkwean



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, mustache rides, no i do not regret this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamkwean/pseuds/screamkwean
Summary: a short gale/dewey smut fic
Relationships: Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers
Kudos: 5





	a nice welcome home

To just about every person he met, Dewey seemed like a clumsy, awkward guy. He was aware of that fact and it may have bothered him when he was a young man, but it didn’t bother him too much anymore. Not when he was able to make his wife moan and writhe with pleasure just about every time he touched her. 

Gale was hovering above him, all pretty and panting as he licked her, her thighs shaking around his head as she neared a second orgasm.

He had texted her on his way home indicating his desire to take her on one of his famous “mustache rides” and Gale, always eager to be pleased, was ready for him as soon as he walked in the door. He immediately threw her over his shoulder and brought her to their bedroom, indicating for her to sit on his face, which she gladly accepted. 

She ground her hips against his face lightly, greedily accepting all the friction she could, moaning loudly as he licked up to her clit. Dewey moved one of his hands from holding her thighs to grip a full breast in his hand. Gale moaned loudly, running her hands through his hair looking down at him slightly as he continued to eat her. 

He sucked on her clit and laved at it and Gale came for a second time, her whole body shaking above him, her legs squeezing the side of his face. He loved the taste of her and greedily took all that she gave him, licking her through the intensity of her orgasm before she collapsed on the bed next to him, gasping for air as her body tried to come down from her climax. 

Dewey licked his lips, his mustache practically soaked from her time on his face. He brought her to cuddle into him, pushing dark strands of hair out of her face and kissing her sloppily on the mouth. Gale moaned into the kiss, again scratching her fingers in his short cropped hair. He broke the kiss and cuddled into her, placing his face in the crook of her neck, kissing her there a few times. 

“But what about..” Gale started.

“Shhh lets just relax for a little.” Dewey replied.

It was quiet for a few moments, both basking in this peaceful moment. 

“Okay but when we’re done relaxing you’re gonna fuck me right?” she asked.

Dewey chuckled and kissed her on the mouth again.


End file.
